


Metamorphosis Hallelujah

by strawberrytaxidermy



Category: Skullgirls
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbians, Lesbians..., Physical Abuse, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrytaxidermy/pseuds/strawberrytaxidermy
Summary: At the New Meridian Grand Cathedral, Marie Korbel was presented with an opportunity she simply couldn't pass up.
Relationships: Marie Korbel/Peacock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Metamorphosis Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Peacock/Marie/ and Doubles story/origins as well as general Skullgirls lore

“You needn’t run any more, child. The Trinity has heard your cries.”

The nun beckoned her closer. In her drab time of abuse and death, despair and melancholy, Marie Korbel never truly remembered a time in her life when she felt completely whole. Everything was pain, everyone was a monster. When she was taken from her home (wherever that was), thrown into an orphanage, subjected to abuse, subjected to the weed killer on the newly bloomed flowers. What a pretty metaphor for such an infantile creature, like herself. 

“Come closer, young one. This is your chance to finally put an end to your suffering. Just say the words, and whatever you ask of, you’ll receive.”

Blue aglow, it was a tempting thing, it was. It spoke with such kind words, packaged with care and wrapped in a bow. Begging for her selfishness, unlike anyone ever had before. After a long life of spitting brash and verbalization that cut through skin, kindness almost played a deceptive front. If she experienced any past kindness, at this point it had been long buried under the literally gray rumble that fell upon her being for as long as she could remember. It felt so alluring though, the warm feeling of kindness she had been starved of for so long. She knew it was acting, though. She could sense it from miles away. Despite those things, she wouldn’t deny she wasn’t completely uninterested in the hand the thing had dealt. 

“ _Anything_ I desire.”

“ _Anything_ you desire.”

It was a wolf in sheep’s clothing, though the pelt of the wolf inside looked profitable. All the things she could have. Whatever consequences would come, does any of it even matter at this point? Though a bit aloof, she knew the power she had equated to throwing gravel at a war tank. Despite her cold tone, she knew anyone over the age of five wouldn’t find her intimidating in the slightest. Not in these parts, never in these parts.

“Tick-tock, dearest. You know we don’t have all day.”

Who the ‘we’ was supposed to be, Marie wasn’t sure. Maybe the nun, though she didn’t seem too busy in the empty cathedral. It certainly wasn’t the heart, that thing would wait as long as it took before someone took upon its ‘pity’. After all, it had a good sales-pitch, the thing. It had all the time in the world, she knew. But despite that, she knew she couldn’t say the same for herself. She knew those filthy men were looking for her, and despite the size of the city, she knew they’d find her somehow. Some way. They practically ran this place. Everyone’s eyes were on her, and not everyone’s mouths were shut. And she knew too, whenever they found her, they’d beat her until submission all over again. If they didn’t beat her to death, that was.

“What will happen to me.. if I _do_ make a wish.”

“Only time will tell, darling.”

Marie was a bit unsure why she asked, she already knew what was going to happen. She wasn’t a fool. Maybe just the urge to hear the thing admit to its trickery, she wanted to hear. She hadn’t been around the big city for long, but she knew well about the Skull Heart. Heard all the tales of the naive women before her, praying for a God they once denied the moment they’re faced with life of death. They didn’t know any better, Marie thought. But Marie knew better. She knew what was going to happen to her, to everyone else. Not that anyone else mattered though, they all were just slaves of that filthy cooperation. The cooperation who hurt her, ran everything around her with greed of unbelievable size. Though, most importantly, they hurt her friend. They hurt her right before her very eyes.

Patricia.

Oh, the lovely Patricia. The only living thing in her world of rot and eternal decomposition. The older girl who she had admired. The power of her voice, the richness of her little heart. The things that she loved about her soul were the things that, in the long run, mangled the girl inside and out. Beat her, took everything from her. Marie saw it all, not like she could forget. The time, the place, the day. The victim, the aggressors, the circumstance. The hard ground she was thrown to, the screams she let out as she was mercilessly beaten, the weapon they used to smash her organs in and rupture her cornea, the way her body looked as they left her there to die, their laughs as they walked away from her, as Marie ran away from her. She ran away from her only friend, leaving her to die. Ran with the crowds of other girls and boys far away as they could, as they heard the shattering of her bones against the concrete. She didn’t want to run away, but she knew she couldn’t save Patricia, couldn’t even stand up to those ugly thugs. She’d end up dead too, but that thought didn’t bother her now. She wished she had tried, but she didn’t. _Damn Medicis_ , she thought. 

“Wipe those pretty eyes”, the heart said “you have a choice to make.”

Marie looked at the thing, she had been crying. Regardless, she did as instructed, paying mind now to her tear ducts that didn’t care a sliver about any audience. But it was right, she did have to make a choice. She let out a sigh she was unaware she was holding in, whatever she did now would follow her for the rest of her pitiful, pitiful life. She looked up at the nun, who despite the lack of pupils- looked at her with vast intensity in the sea of white in her eyes. The heart itself almost seemed to glow brighter. Maybe being in this stupid church was making her go crazy. Marie looked at the nun, then back at the heart. The world suddenly seemed to close in around her. It all came full-circle, darkness, darker, darker more. 

“I’ve made my decision.”

She couldn’t miss another chance to defend Patricia. She didn’t even know if she was alive or not- though Marie assumed that gave her better reason to fight for her. She loved Patricia, she gave her life up for Marie, for all the other “orphans” she had hardly known. She couldn’t bring Patricia back, she knew, if she was even dead. She just couldn’t face a reality where her dear friend saw her become a being only fueled by destruction, that would hurt her more than anything. Besides, if she’s not even dead, she’s certainly at the hands of those filthy Medici scums. Those scums that took her life, took her love. That had idiots of every gender and race signing their identities to the cooperation like a cult. They were good for nothing bastards, she knew that for sure. All Medicis were filthy, every last one of them. Taking away everything Marie had ever had and more. The slightest bit of hope Marie could ever get in her little hands was snatched and burned by those Medici fools. Handed back in ashes and burning temperature and etched into her palms soft skin wherever place she held it. The very name sent flames shaking to her core, yet still stripped her of every single thing on or in her. Damn those Medici, _damn those Medici._

“Excellent.” the pale woman smiled, handing the heart to the young girl beneath her with the utmost care

As Marie took an aggressive grip on the heart, she felt an ugly hatred pulsate through her body. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> at the time of posting i want to Go to bed


End file.
